


Everyday

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyday Life, Fluff, M/M, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyday short stories of Summer Grindeldore Fluff.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Everyone Changes

_**A/N:** Some old Tumblr short writings from a while ago._

* * *

One week had already flown by so quickly, fast enough to make Albus’ head spin at the very thought. He had made a new friend, Gellert Grindelwald, one who had drawn his mind away from all that had happened and brought promise for all that could be.

Albus felt very comfortable around this new friend, though that was not to say that they did not have their moments.

For two so very similar, Albus marveled at those few moments that reminded him that there was still much to learn about the other.

This night would hold one of those moments.

Albus snuck a look at his companion to find him gazing out the window, no longer focused on his reading in the slightest.

“It is already so late.” Albus guessed at what Gellert must be thinking.

And it seemed to be a match, “I should be returning to Tante.”

“I am surprised the Professor did not send an owl looking for you.”

“She knows I am in good hands.”

“Why don’t you already stay for the night?” Albus speaking the unfortunate truth, “We have plenty of extra room.”

“Thank you. Though I may not be able to keep my focus enough to read, I would still like to speak with you further.” Gellert’s reply seemed to completely ignore the suggestion of separate sleeping quarters.

“I see.” Albus stood, “In that case, let me fetch some extra blankets and a pillow for you.” He made his way to the door, departing with a friendly offer, “Feel free to make yourself comfortable. I have an extra nightshirt you can use, you will find it in the bottom drawer.”

It did not take long for Albus to stealthily gather all he needed, feeling all the while extremely lucky that tonight was a quiet night. Even Aberforth was asleep at this hour.

The prospect of Gellert staying the night made Albus nostalgic. It reminded him vaguely of nights in the Gryffindor dorms, sharing stories of the day with roommates in the dark until everyone in the room was asleep.

It was like that… only different.

Albus was not in Hogwarts anymore. And the one who would be across the room had much more interesting stories to tell. Not to mention the subtle attraction he had begun to recognize begin to bud the more time they spent together.

Shaking that last thought away, Albus opened the door, making his way inside with his find, “Back.” He announced.

At first he did not see Gellert.

But when he did…Albus almost dropped all he had been carrying, “So sorry. I didn’t realize you were- that you would still be changing.” He averted his eyes instantly… well, as promptly as he could manage.

“Changing?” Gellert’s voice held confusion with just a dash of amusement. He stood with no shame at all… not that he had any reason to be unconfident.

“Well, yes.” Albus fixated on a particular spot on the wall, “Are you not changing for sleep?”

“I am changed.”

At this point, nothing about this arrangement was anything like Hogwarts, “You sleep in the nude?” That was all well and good when alone, but Albus wondered why Gellert would even consider such a state around another.

“Not usually, but the weather is hot. We are both men, there is nothing either of us have not already seen.” Gellert spoke as though it was obvious, “Is there a problem? If there is-“

“No, no problem.” Albus made his best attempt to show the other just how relaxed he was, meeting his eyes. And only his eyes!

“Good.” Those eyes smiled back at him, moving closer as Gellert took the contents from his arms.

Feeling the weight lifted helped to settle Albus ever so slightly. Unfortunately that relief would be short lived as Gellert called over to him slyly, waiting, “Will you also be changing for sleep?”


	2. Glasses

Albus’ head had been bobbing for a few minutes now, almost as though it was floating in water, his eyes closed peacefully.

It was obvious that Albus was no longer reading, and at this point in time Gellert was not either. The blond was instead watching as the other fought against sleep, witnessing this struggle to remain awake was more riveting than the words on the page, and that was saying something.

Gellert did not know what he was expecting, he supposed Albus would win, win against such a primal instinct, but…

_Clap_

Albus’ fell face first into the book he had still open in front of him.

The force was not great, but it made Gellert wince all the same. He half expected the impact to wake the other instantly, but Albus remained unmoving.

Closing his book and placing it aside, Gellert went to the other’s aid. Albus’ position looked extremely uncomfortable, not to mention the reading glasses on his face would get bent.

Gellert maneuvered himself on the bed, trying his hardest to roll the other without waking him. It was far too easy. Albus didn’t stir in the slightest, instead he looked more relaxed in this new position, though Gellert imagined Albus would have slept in any contorted way.

Reaching over, Gellert began to remove the reading glasses that now hung askew on the other’s face.

It had been that light touch that finally roused the sleeping Albus, “Gel-“ He began, his eyes barely open, his tone almost apologetic in nature.

“Sleep.” Gellert urged.

Albus exhaled a long and drawn out breath, the expression that crossed his face veiled heavily by sleep, so much so that Gellert could not understand what it was.

Up until this point Albus had been leading a double life, this Gellert had seen in many way. During the day, from sunrise to sunset, he was a caregiver and head of the home. And at night was the only time to himself, time a young man would hate to waste with sleep. It had worked for a short time, but it had obviously taken a toll.

Gellert could not wait for a time when the other would stop living this lie, a time when Albus could live only for himself.


	3. Giving "Head"

And so it happened like this.

A pair of young lovers sharing some time away from the world. Gellert sat comfortably on Albus’s lap, legs on either side of him. They look at one another smiling, neither making a single movement.

It was perfection, but Gellert had more on his mind than just to look at his love all afternoon. In a quick motion, Gellert swooped down for a kiss.

Little did he know that at that very moment Albus had had a twin thought.

Not taking Gellert’s motion into account, Albus too moved forward equally as swift.

Their faces collided with one another forcefully, sending them both propelled away from one another at the impact.

“Ah” Albus placed both of his hands upon his forehead, feeling a dull pain begin. Once he realized what had happened, the shock of it all, the incoordination of their movements, Albus found himself laughing.

Gellert fell to his side dramatically. Though, to add insult to injury, it seemed as though he had forgotten just how small Albus’s bed was and he tumbled off the side.

Seeing the other go over, Albus tried to reach out-

_Thud_

-but it was too late.

“Are you alright?” Albus scrambled to the side of the bed, peering over, all pain in his own face was dulled by his concern for the other.

“You are dangerous.” Gellert hissed, curling up into a little ball, protecting himself from any other injury the world may decide to inflict on him.

“What is going on here?” Aberforth burst in, adding to the bedlam.

Albus jumped a little at the new presence, looking toward the door and making a mental note, this could have ended poorly had the circumstances been very different. “Nothing.” Was all he felt he could say, hoping his brother wouldn’t press.

Aberforth looked over the scene, the pained body on the floor and Albus hovering over it. Whatever had happened, he approved of this outcome, “Alright then, carry on.” And he shut the door.

Albus gazed downward once more to find Gellert looking up at him with a frown on his face.

“Are you alright?” Albus repeated.

The blond lie there for a moment, trying to regain whatever dignity he had left, “Never better.” He replied sarcastically.

“Care to try again?”

“……Yes.”


End file.
